Guardian Angel
by Arinayed29
Summary: Raven was found dead in a lake. No one can believe it, but it’s only her body that’s gone and Alexander doesn’t realize that he has a guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Guardian Angel

**Rated:** M for language and other things, but there's no lemons. I'm not mature enough to write those.

**Pairings:** So far Raven/Alexander, don't know where I'm going with this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Kisses, I'm not creative enough to write a story like that.

**Notes:** My first story ever. How exciting. Im not that good, but i'd figure i'll give it a go. I also want to thank Sasukez for becoming my beta reader.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

When Raven woke up, the first thing she realized was that she didn't know where the heck she was. It's not as if she had a habit of camping out in random places around Dullsville. Though Dullsville is probably to dull to have any interesting random places.

The one thing that stood out, much to her Gothic horror, is that everything was white. Not that she had anything against the color white, but no color, no matter how much you liked it, was ever pleasant when it's blinding your eye's and currently, that is what this unnecessary explosion of white was doing.

The color of the white abyss wasn't what bothered her the most. Raven was alone and the only noise she could hear was her own breathing. Not exactly a comforting factor while one is alone.

'There is absolutely nothing here' she thought to herself.

She slowly stood up, not sure if she should stay where she was at the moment or look around the area, even if there was nothing there. She decided that there wasn't any harm in taking a little walk. Taking her first step in this odd place, she began her journey.

Though that little walk dragged on and on and no matter how far she walked, there never seemed to be an ending.

'Where am I? How did I get here?'

More and more questions kept on forming and not one had an answer.

'I'm alone and I don't like it. I wish that Alexander was here with me. At least with him here I wouldn't feel so scared.'

Suddenly, out of nowhere her head started to hurt. The pain kept on getting worse and no matter how much Raven rubbed and clutched her head, the pain wouldn't go away. Her legs became shaky and soon were unable to hold her up. Once she hit the floor, she moved into a fetal position and painful moans escaped from her lips. Tears where flowing freely from her eyes, even if they were tightly shut.

Images started to flow into her head and they frightened her. Not wanting to understand the images, Raven tried to push them out of her mind, but that only caused the pain to increase even more.

Finally, she gave in since the pain had become unbearable. The images that she tried to fight away came back and then it had all become clear.

_Raven needed to clear her mind and the lake was the perfect spot to do so. She didn't know if she could go through with it, becoming a vampire, even if it's been her life's dream_

'_It's one thing from wanting something that you can't have, but it's another thing to be able to have it.'_

_Ever since she was a little girl, becoming a vampire was the only thing she ever wanted. Raven honestly never did think it would really ever happen, but then she found Alexander, a real vampire, not to mention her soul mate. Her dream had come true._

_Then, when finally given the chance, she began to have doubts._

'_Can I really just throw away the life that I have, just so I can be with Alexander? Can I leave everyone that I love for my dream?'_

_Raven felt disappointed in herself. She always believed that she knew what she always wanted. Now she wasn't so sure._

'_I came here to clear my head, yet the only thing I'm doing is making it worse. Maybe a little swim will clear it.'_

_She walked right up to the bank of the lake, sat down, and took off her shoes and socks. Since the water was shallow near the bank, she could get her body used to the cool temperature of the water little by little without having to dunk her whole body in the water. Once the water reached her waist, she stopped going out further and decided to twirl around, enjoying the coolness._

_There was a half moon up in the sky, it was nothing special, but Raven should already be with Alexander at this moment, but she just didn't think she could face him, not that she did anything wrong, but her hesitation made it seem as if she didn't care about him._

'_That's not true. I love him more than anything, but I also care about myself.'_

_She decided that it was better not to think about it. If only she never had to think about it, if only things could stay the same for the rest of her life, simple. Unfortunately she new that it was going to come back. She couldn't run away._

_It was so peaceful, a perfect moment. She wished life could stop at this moment in her life. There was nothing to worry about._

'_Though it would be even more perfect with Alexander—' she wasn't able to finish her thought._

_Instead her whole body was under water._

_The large hands on her shoulders, holding her in place under the cold water was an unbelievable thought. Then it suddenly clicked that it really was happening. _

_Someone was trying to drown her._

_All of a sudden, she trashed her body around, trying to escape from the unknown assailant. She clawed at their hands hoping that they would let her go, but she still found herself submerged._

'_NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!'_

_Raven became desperate and soon began to scream, but all that accomplished was a quicker death. She continued to thrash around, but her eyesight started to become blurry and unfocused. Her chest was burning and felt as if it would explode._

'_Someone, help me please! Alexander help!'_

_Her body became still and everything became quiet. The unknown murderer let go of her body and watched as her body rose to the surface, face up. Her body was unmoving and her eyes were empty and still wide open. _

_That was how Raven was left._

Raven wished that the pain would return. Anything was better than knowing what had happened to her.

The tears kept on falling and they did not stop. She feel asleep, still curled in the fetal position, holding herself, hoping to keep some sort of her sanity intact and still wishing that it was Alexander who is holding her and not her own arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Guardian Angel

**Rated:** M for language and other things, but there's no lemons. I'm not mature enough to write those.

**Pairings:** So far Raven/Alexander, maybe Trevor/Luna, Jagger/ who ever is left

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Kisses, I'm not creative enough to write a story like that. But I do own any OC'c that I use in this story

**Notes:**

1. So I had to repost the 1st chapter since I totally screwed up on the format, but it's all good now.

2. I know that people hate OC's, but there are not that many characters to deal with in Vampire Kisses. Also there isn't a single bad character that can really be considered evil. I mean Jagger is badass and all, but in the end it's not like he's out to kill anyone and he cares about his family.

3. Im sticking with the novel characters only and not the manga characters. I like Claude, but he doesn't fit into my story. Sorry Claude, maybe in another story.

4. I also want to thank Sasukez for be being my beta reader.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_Raven was back at home. Her mom was telling her that it was time to wake up and get ready for school and her dad was probably already downstairs eating breakfast. She got up, out of her bed and put on anything that didn't need washing. On her way downstairs, she bumped into Billy Boy. Instead of a "good morning Raven" he just cracks up a joke which involves her crawling out of a coffin. Overall, she wasn't laughing._

"_Geez Raven. Can't handle a joke can you?"_

_Billy Boy just gave her a weird look and headed downstairs. She followed, urging herself not to kick the poor child down the flight of stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs the first thing she heard was a 'Splash.'_

"_Huh?"_

_She looks down at her feet, confused. The entire floor was covered in water and the water seemed to __continue rising. She ran into the kitchen but no one was there._

"_Mom? Dad? Billy Boy? Where are you guys?"_

_No one answers. Raven ran to the door that leads outside but it was jammed. She tries the other door but that one was also jammed. It was then that she realized that something was wrong...very wrong. All of a sudden, the sound of fast moving water could be heard. She quickly turned to the sound to see that the water was coming out of everything. The faucet, cabinets, drawers, and other things had water rushing out of them. Frightened, she ran upstairs only to find that water was coming out of everything. She knew she was trapped and that she wouldn't be able to get out. So much water was rushing out of nowhere that it only took a few minuets until the water managed to make it upstairs. It was at that moment that Raven started to really panic._

'_Oh, no. I'm going to drown.'_

_She ran into her room and climbed on her bed, not sure of what to do, but the water was also rising in there as well. Raven wrapped her arms around herself, wishing that it would all go away. She just wanted everything to be OK._

Someone was shaking her. Raven opened her eyes only to close them again when the brightness hit her. She realized that she must have been dreaming and that she was safe.

'No. I'm not safe. I'm dead.'

She realized that it wouldn't matter if she was safe or not anymore.

'Wait...if I'm dead...who woke me up?'

"I think it's about time you wake up Raven. You'll never be able to understand if you don't even make an effort to open your eyes."

Raven didn't know that voice but still, it was comforting to know that she wasn't alone anymore. She finally opened her eyes, slowly. The first thing she saw was a guy. He looked about the same age as her, maybe younger. He had feathery, soft looking blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pale looking skin. Though what stood out the most were his wings.

"Umm...who are you?" she asked him.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up."

He gave her a happy smile.

"I'm Zach, your Guide".

"My Guide? Why do I need a Guide?"

"Well, every Guardian needs a Guide. At least until they know what they are doing."

He could see the confusion written all over Raven's face.

"OK. I'll start at the beginning."

He took a deep breath.

"Since there's no easy way to say this, I'll just say it as it is. Raven, you're dead."

"I think I already figured that one out. But, if I'm dead, why am I here looking alive and well?"

This time he gave her a sad smile.

"That's because you're an angel now."

Now Raven was even more confused.

"Say what?"

Zach chuckled at the confused look on her face.

"As I said before, I'll start at the beginning. When a person dies, their soul becomes judged. If a person dies of old age or if they die when they were scheduled to, their soul becomes reincarnated, but they won't remember their past life. Those are called Repeaters. They are the ones that keep the process of life in order. Though, that's not always the case. If a person commits suicide they disrupt the process. Since it was not their time to die they cannot become reincarnated. Instead they must become a Guide, in order to help the Repeaters find their way to a new life. I was selfish and ended my own life. My punishment now is to guide lost souls to a new life. I can never have a new life"

Raven didn't know what to think at this point. She wanted to feel bad for Zach, but she couldn't. She didn't even know him. It all seemed too hard to believe, but something was bothering her. It was something that Zach said. Not sure of what to say next, Raven steered the conversation back to herself.

"You called me a Guardian. Why?"

"Hidden among the Repeaters are special souls called Innocents. They used to be Guardians in their past lives, but now they need to be protected by a current Guardian. They are still alive in their current human body, but that makes them weak. You are a Guardian, Raven. You used to be a Repeater, but your past self had a selfless life and was granted the chance to become a Guardian, but the price was your life."

"What do you mean? Why did I have to die? Why must I protect someone I don't know? I don't understand this at all."

"The job of a Guardian is to protect an Innocent that they have been paired with. Most Guardians have never met the Innocent that they have been assigned to protect, but you were unfortunate. You fell in love with your assigned Innocent."

Raven didn't know what she should say to that. She has just been told that she died in order to protect someone she didn't know.

'Wait. Zach said that I fell in love with my Innocent.'

"Zach, tell me who my Innocent is."

He gave her an odd look.

"I told you that you fell in love with him."

He could see that she still hadn't figured it out.

"Raven, your Innocent is Alexander Sterling."

Her eyes widened. She had to protect her soul mate, Alexander, the man that she would die for as many times as she could in order to protect him. She didn't know if she should cry tears of joy or grief. It sounded like this whole dilemma wasn't a bad thing, but she felt as if there was more to it.

"So why did I have to die? I could have protected him if I were still alive. What exactly am I supposed to protect him from?"

"A soul is very powerful, but once it's inside a human body it forgets it's memories and it's powers become trapped in the body that they are currently in. In order for you to protect Alexander, you needed to die in order to gain powers, but it's your job to figure out what these powers are. Now you're probably wondering why you need these powers. There is also another category of souls. They are called Devourers. They hunt Innocents in order to devour their soul. It's their source of food."

"What exactly are they?"

"Well I said they hunt down Innocents for their souls, but there's a reason they were dammed. When a person who has lived a wicked life dies, they will usually be forgiven, but if they kill an Innocent while they are a human, they become a Devourer. Devourers can never become reincarnated and they are stuck as a Devourer forever. They are ruthless, murderous, and very dangerous beings. They will be after Alexander and it's your job to protect him from them."

"So what am I supposed to do? Where do I go from here?"

"I'm going to send you back to your town as a Guardian. No one can see you since you're a soul, but there's another Guardian there. He'll help you understand your job. I don't have much time. I need to help other souls. I'm going to send you back there now. When you wake up the other Guardian should be there."

"When I wake up? What do you mean no one can see me?"

She stood up from her spot on the floor.

"Bye Raven. Maybe I'll see you if I have the time. Good luck. You'll need it."

He gave her another sad smile and touched her forehead. Everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Guardian Angel

**Rated:** M for language and other things, but there's no lemons. I'm not mature enough to write those.

**Pairings:** So far Raven/Alexander, maybe Trevor/Luna, Jagger/ who ever is left (still don't know who that is)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Kisses, I'm not creative enough to write a story like that. But I do own any OC'c that I use in this story

**Notes:** I don't know where i've been for I don't know how many months. I found this in my external hard drive somewhere and decided to start the story again. Hopefully i'll keep it up. Axis Powers Hetalia has become my new obsession btw.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Raven would always visit him at night. She would even arrive at his house before he even woke up. That was the thing Alexander loved about Raven, she was always there for him. Always there to show him her beautiful smile, to give him a kiss, to tell him that she loves him.

He told himself that he would give her the best that he could give her, but he let her down. Twice.

He doubted that Raven really wanted to be a vampire, hell, even he didn't want to be one, yet he is. Everyone always thinks that being a vampire is exciting, full of dark adventure and romance. That wasn't the case. Vampires are not allowed to see the world while the sun was out. Couldn't see the the world in it's true beauty. They were only allowed to be outside while everything was covered in a black shadow. They have to hide from the rest of the world or else they would be hunted down. The only way for a vampire to survive, is to live in a world of lies.

Alexander couldn't stand having to hide from everyone, couldn't stand lying. He built a wall keeping anyone out; the pain of being alone was becoming unbearable. When he didn't think he could survive it any longer, Raven came to his rescue. She broke down his walls, refusing to give up on him.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew the only reason she came to the mansion was because of the not-so-false rumor of him actually being a vampire. Though, even when she found out about his secret, she continued to stay with him. He expected her to run off, afraid that he might bite her or something like that, but no, she always came back.

He still remembers their conversation. It was about a month after they began dating.

_The two of them were outside, in the backyard of the mansion. They were just lying in the grass, holding hands. They weren't saying anything to each other, but the air around them was comfortable. There was just one problem and Alexander needed to know. _

"_Raven, tell me the truth. I know you said you like vampires, but how can you stand to be with someone like me, a monster that drinks blood in order to live. Human blood?"_

_She let go of his hand. As soon as she did that, he wished that he didn't say anything at all. Instead, she knelt down next to him and looked him in the eyes. _

"_Everyone's perspective of a monster is different. In an animals eye, we humans are monsters to them. We kill them in order for us to live, but we take more than we need. It's not just their lives that we take, but the home that all of us share. This planet is the only thing we have at this moment, yet here we are destroying it. _

_Even the people at my school think I'm a monster just because of the way that I dress. I guess, people aren't very opened minded at my school, but it's not like I'm going to blow up the place or something like that. Though, some of those idiots deserve a punch in the mouth._

_Ok, back to your question. Like I said, everyone thinks differently. I think that your difference makes you more unique. You're not like everyone else and I consider that very special. But it's not your uniqueness that I like, it's your personality. You're the most kindest person that I have ever met and I think that's what's really important. Anyway, how can I not fall for someone as cute as you?"_

_She gave him a goofy smile and leaned down to give him a kiss on his nose. Alexander heart warmed at her simple jester. It was things like this that made him fall for her even more than he already did. He really was in love with Raven._

He enjoyed remembering that time. She told him how she really felt about him and it's because of her that he finally started to accept himself for what he really is; not a monster, but someone who is in love with kind hearted girl. He was willing to do anything for her, even if he didn't agree with it.

Raven would always ask him if he could turn her into a vampire, just like him. Alexander never agreed with her, now he wishes that he never changed his mind.

After all the protesting that she did, he finally agreed to do what she asked. In the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to turn her into a vampire, but he just wanted to make her happy. Her happiness is the only thing that matters to him.

_He asked Raven to meet him at his grandmother's grave that night and that he needed to talk to her about something important. He was still waiting for her to arrive but he was starting to become very nervous. In the back of his mind he knew it would be better if he didn't ask Raven to become a vampire. _

"_Let's face it, even I don't even want to be a vampire" he told himself._

_He suddenly heard someone walking close towards him and turned to the source only to find the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, Raven. She gave him one of her happy smiles and walked over to him with her arms wide open, giving him a hug. _

"_Alexander, I missed you today." Raven tilted her head upward to give him a kiss and like always, his heart melted. The kiss was deep and full of emotion but they broke apart since she needed to breathe. Alexander looked down at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She giggled and laid her head against his chest. _

"_Well, I missed you as well. Honestly, I miss you whenever we are not together, which unfortunately, is more than I would like." He took a deep breathe, not sure of how he should go around to asking her the QUESTION, but realized that he might as well just go for it. _

"_There's a reason why I wanted you to meet me here instead of my house." Raven realized that what he was going to say is important and looked him in the eye's letting him know that she was listening to him. _

"_I don't know how to ask you this, but before I do, I just want you to know that I really thought about this and decided that I want you to be happy."_

_He stopped not sure if he should continue, though he had to admit that leaving her hanging wasn't exactly the way to go. Alexander felt warm hands cover his own. Glancing down he saw that Raven held his hands in a reassuring way. He knew that he could overcome any obstacle with Raven near him. _

"_I decided to agree with your request and allow you to become a vampire."_

_Shock was the first thing he noticed on Ravens face and Alexander still wondered if it was such a good idea to ask. Slowly, realization started to show and then a big happy smile appeared. She wrapped her arms around him and squealed._

"_Thanks you so much! This makes me so happy, Alexander. Now you and I can spend the rest of our lives together and live the life that you and I have always wanted." with that said she kissed him fully on the lips. _

_He knew that his mind should be fully interested in the kiss, but he couldn't help but feel a bit upset with her. 'live the life you and I have always wanted? I want to spend the rest of my life with Raven, but not as vampires. Why is that so hard to understan- no. I shouldn't get angry at her. All I want is for her to be happy.'_

_He broke away from the kiss and looked at her face. Raven had a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes were lightly shut. She looked beautiful. Slowly he brushed her hair off of her shoulders, allowing him access to her pale soft neck. He opened is mouth, barring his fangs and leaned forward to bite her. To become one with the girl he loved. He decided that if he thought of this ordeal in a positive light than maybe he could feel alright about his decision. His doubts were beginning to slowly disappear._

_Until he heard Raven shriek._

_Alexander flinched and pulled back immediately, thinking that he may have hurt his beloved. Though that didn't make since, he hasn't bitten her yet. _

"_Raven, whats wrong?"_

_She looked unsure about something and it wasn't to hard to guess what it is._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think you would turn me into a vampire today. I figured I could at least spend sometime with my parents, Becky, and even Billy Boy. I was just a little shocked is all." There was something in her eyes that showed that there was more that she wanted to say, but she didn't. _

"_Raven, I'm sorry I should have asked you when you would have like to go through with the ceremony. You have every right to be shocked. I mean, I just asked if you wanted to become a vampire about five minuets ago. I shouldn't have expect that you would have wanted to become a vampire on the spot and even then--" _

"_Tomorrow"_

"_What?"_

"_I said I'll let you turn me into a vampire tomorrow. I just want to spend one last day with my family and friend. I hope you don't mind waiting a little while longer." She looked uncertain._

"_Raven. I can wait as long as you want. All I care about is you." He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. _

"_I'll wait for you here tomorrow." was the last thing her told her. _

She didn't show up last night. He waited all night long and not once did Raven show up. Alexander will admit that it hurt. He really believed Raven would show up and she didn't.

'Maybe something happened' he told himself. Then again, she might have realized that becoming a vampire wasn't as great as it seemed. He tried calling her, but she never answered her phone. No one answered the phone. He though about going to her house today, but he wondered if it was good idea .

'She may not want to see me right now.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Jameson knocked on his door.

"Sir, there is a young girl outside crying who says she needs to talk to you."

Alexander was puzzled. "It's not Raven, is it?"

"No sir, it's not miss Raven, but I think it's her friend. The farmer girl."

Alexander stood up, walked past his butler, and headed downstairs. He didn't know why Ravens friend, Becky, was here. It's not as if he had a close relationship with her.

'But Jameson said she was crying. Why would she be crying.' Alexander couldn't help but feel a bit of dread in his heart. As he approached the entrance way of the mansion he could hear loud cries from there. Becky was there, her eye were red and tears continued to fall from them. At this, Alexander became alarmed.

"Becky, what the matter?" He ran next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's R-Raven, s-she's dead."


End file.
